


Twins of Evil

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing rumors that there are a pair of deadly monster girls that are leading trainers away from civilization, Ash and co head toward the mountain range to confirm the rumor...and the rumor is darker than expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Twins of Evil
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Best Wishes or Pokémon Black and White. Tiana, Tio, Amanda, Porter and Kurtz are mine.
> 
> Summary: Ash and co arrive in the next town and find out that this town is plagued by a monster Pokémon and two girls that apparently lure a trainer away from civilization whether it's a trainer or a child and then later destroy their will to fight. The people state that Trip was the next person taken away by the two girls and Ash is determined to save him. However, to his disappointment, the stories seem false as Trip introduces his two friends Tio and Tiana who are simply training in the mountain area and the rumors started only because of Tio defeating them easily. However…when Iris fines Georgia's hat, she starts to question how honest the two twins are…and that's when things go down from there…
> 
> Pairing: Ash/Trip, Cilan/Iris and hints of Tiana/Tio
> 
> Rated: M (for mature)
> 
> Genre: Horror, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort and some Romance
> 
> Warning: Light shonen ai and shoujo ai, swearing (Tiana is the swearing type), dark humor and really dark themes AKA graphic violence
> 
> I'm basing Ash's age for the five regions he's went to: Kanto, Orange Island, Hoenn and Sinnoh so the ages in this story are…
> 
> Ash: 15
> 
> Iris: 13-16
> 
> Cilan: 17-18
> 
> Trip: 10
> 
> Tiana: 13 (apparently)
> 
> Tio: 13 (apparently)
> 
> Georgia: 15
> 
> Finally, if you haven't noticed, the title is similar to the Vocaloid songs Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil. That hints about my OC twin characters.

Ash Ketchum and his friends Iris and Cilan had finally reached another town on the path of Route 4 called Genis Town. This town was the last one before they reached Nimbasa City where the fourth gym leader awaited. This was a small town with a Pokémon Center and many cute houses. This is what they needed after so much desert and forests they had to cross.

Ash was just glad to rest after they got to the Pokémon Center. He just successfully added a Roggenola to his party. With nine Pokémon in his party total, Ash felt something good would come from this but now, rest sounded like a wonderful thing.

The group gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy as she went to go heal them. They waited for a couple of minutes before she was done healing them. Pikachu and Axew return to their trainers' side as the group gathered their Pokémon.

As Cilan was suggesting the plan for the rest of the night, an older male trainer rushed through the door with a terribly injured Patrat in his arms. The injuries were bad if there was blood dripping from the Pokémon's head. When Ash and friends saw it, Iris' first reaction was to look away to shield what could not be unseen. Ash and Cilan just stared at it in shock. Who could have done something that terrible?

"Nurse Joy, please help my Patrat!" He begged as he collapsed to the ground. He must have been running nonstop for a while.

The people in the Pokémon Center saw it but only Nurse Joy hurried to treating the trainer and his Pokémon instantly.

"That's horrible…" Iris mumbled as she was shivering. "Who would do something like that?"

Cilan would have said something but the gossip between the other trainers in the area started.

"Did you see that?" One of them asks.

"It happened again." Said another.

"That's the thirteenth victim. How unlucky…"

"This town is plagued…"

Ash mustered up the courage to ask what they were talking about. "What do you mean the town is plagued?"

The trainers that were talking looked away nervous as if they thought something was watching them.

"That trainer ended up like that because he was foolish enough to go into  _ **that**_ isolated mountain range from here instead of taking the path to Nimbasa."

"Mountain range?"

"The one called Prokletije Range. Many trainers that go there are never seen again." The older male trainer said. "And if you somehow manage to survive, you'll end up like that guy and his Pokémon."

Cilan started to shiver. He didn't like ghost stories. Iris was just as worried, but Ash wanted the older teen to continue.

"Many people go there because they are lured by these monster children."

"Monster children?"

"Yes, a girl with blonde pigtails and a girl with a scarf are there. They are apparently harmless by appearance but they lure trainers there and try to kill you, but only if you lose to them in a Pokémon battle. Those that are fortunate enough to beat them have unexplainable injuries…and have stated that their Pokémon were eaten by them."

"What?"

"We don't want to believe it but its not just trainers they lead away. They have taken some children from this town to play with…and they were never seen again no matter how many people go to search for them."

"That's just…terrible…" Iris said as she felt that she needed to repeat herself.

"That's just the jist of it though!" Another younger trainer that looked to be around Ash's age continued, "Two people got lured into the mountain range recently! The girl hasn't returned in a week…and the reason why that trainer is injured was because he was trying to prevent the other from going."

Ash had a bad feeling about this. "What did they look like?"

"The girl had red hair and a hat. She was arrogant thinking that it was a dragon Pokémon that she could take on."

"…That sounds like Georgia…" Iris whispered to Cilan.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"And who was the other one?"

"…It was a boy at the age of ten. Umm…he was wearing an orange jacket, had a camera and was traveling with a Vanillite."

"!"

"Doesn't that description match Trip?"

"…Can't be…"

Without warning, Ash ran out of the Pokémon Center after he said that. Everyone was stunned at how fast he reacted. Cilan and Iris chased after the Kanto trainer wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"Ash!"

Cilan managed to catch up to him and grab his shoulder. Ash didn't think that the green haired trainer had a hard grip until he tried to sprint again.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going into that mountain range after what they just said, do you?" Cilan questioned in a scared tone.

It was easy to notice by the way Cilan looked. Iris caught up to them and agreed with Cilan. "W-Why would we go if people get killed going there? Are you childish or just stupid?"

"Pika Pikachu!" The yellow mouse concurred with the black dragon trainer.

Ash knew he was being reckless but he already made up his mind when the description of Trip came to mind. "Trip is up there! We got to get him back before he ends up like that other trainer."

Cilan managed to calm down before trying to explain the situation. "Ash, we don't know what's out there. From what they said, these girls might have powerful Pokémon to attack their victims. We can't go up there if we don't know what we're up against."

"But there are three of us and only two of them!" Ash explained. "As long as we're together, they can't get us!" He turned to Iris. "Iris, I know you don't like Georgia but you can't let her die up there, can you?"

"N-No…" Iris murmured even though she still spited that girl who hurt her Axew.

"Then we got to go!"

Ash ended up rushing in front of the group. Iris gave up and followed the Kanto trainer.

"W-W-Wait!" Cilan called out. He sighed in defeat. There was no way around the death mountain. He didn't go after them right away though because he felt something or someone was spying on him. Getting the chills, he chased after the group.

* * *

The actual road up the Prokletije Range was pretty simple. It was a straight path that staid from the town and was a detour route from Nimbasa City. There were no signs of danger but at the same time, there were no signs of life as you walked down the path up the mountain area.

"H-Hey Ash…can we turn around now?" Cilan asked in a worried tone. "W-We're not going to find them."

"Come on Cilan! Stop being a chicken and hurry up! The sooner we find Trip and Georgia, the better!"

Iris pouted. "I don't know why you're so obsessed with being the hero. Do you picture in that brain of yours that Trip is a damsel or something because he'll be fine!"

Ash frowned at the suggestion. He was just worried about his younger rival. That was it, really.

They didn't have to climb up the path for long because they could hear something. Cilan was the first one to freak out though at the little noise.

"THEY'RE HERE!" He ended up screaming.

Ash was ready to battle. Pikachu looked ready to jump to support his trainer while Iris was debating whether to calm the grass gym leader down or support Ash. The group didn't have to worry because the thing that came out of the bushes was a blue Frillish. He was moving pretty fast unleashing powerful water pulse attack at whatever was behind it. However, a huge sphere of blue white canceled them all out as it went through the ghost Pokémon. The Pokémon that came out of the bushes was a weasel of some sort. It was covered in a ray of light as it hit the jellyfish head on knocking it to the ground.

The Kanto trainer knew instantly that that was Trip's Pokémon and concluded that he was in trouble.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu obeyed as it jumped into the air and electrocuted the weasel Pokémon. It didn't expect to be hit from a random electric attack and took the blow. It went down instantly.

"Yes!" Ash cheered as Pikachu landed on his feet.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" A voice screamed out.

The trio looked up and saw a young girl who looked to be thirteen coming down the trail with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a thin red blouse that revealed some of her skin and blue shorts. On her hands were yellow gloves and on her cheek was a bandage. What made them identify her was that her hair was tied in two pigtails…just like the man described…

"IT'S HER!" Cilan panicked. "SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

Iris eyed Cilan as she felt like patting him on the back to calm him down.

Ash didn't flinch, as she looked ready to punch him in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY MIENSHAO!"

"What are you talking about? You tried to get Trip's Frillish! If you did anything to him, I won't go easy on you!"

"Pika!"

Tiana paused for a second before she put two and two together. The scowl on her face disappeared as she just smiled sinisterly. "Oh…I was right all along."

"…What?"

"You are Trip's boyfriend!"

Talk about a hundred eighty-degree change in personality and topic. The group was speechless not knowing what to say.

"Wait…what?" Ash was confused of course. He heard the term  _boyfriend_  before but he never got the definition of the word no matter how many times it was used to refer himself as one to Misty on multiple occasions along with May and Dawn a couple of times.

The girl hopped in the air in joy. "I was so right! Trap is gay!"

"Uh…"

"Hey!"

The trio finally heard Trip's voice as he was coming down the path slower than she was. Then again, he was with another girl that he was slowly leading down. He had a flustered look on his face as he made it to his Frillish that was knocked out from the aerial ace attack.

"Why do you always show up at the wrong time… _ **Ash**_?" Was the first thing Trip said when he saw the familiar Poké cap, "I try to battle my friend and you jump in shouting nonsense? What is wrong with you Kanto hillbillies?"

Ash was going to say something but he did not expect Trip to elbow him in the stomach hard. Not a single rival had done that to him even when they were angry. Whatever he did, Trip was not happy.

"Pika pi!"

"Ash!" Iris and Cilan called out as they went to their friend.

Ash was not done though. "What's gotten into you Trip? I came here to save your life from her!"

Trip looked at him startled and confused. "What?"

Ash slowly started to stand up. "That girl…she kidnapped many people and hurt many others."

The girl was just as puzzled as Trip was.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The girl questioned angrily. "Kidnapping is like totally bad!"

"What…"

Cilan managed to stop screaming like a girl to understand the situation. "I think…this might be a misunderstanding."

Everyone turned to Cilan wondering what he was smoking.

"The people in Genis town say that two girls lure away people from the area to kill them. However, that's not what I see now."

"Of course not!" The girl shouted. "I was in an epic battle with my little friend here."

Trip looked away annoyed. "I still wonder how we ended up friends."

"What did you say brat?"

"Nothing…"

Ash needed time to absorb that information. "B-Battle…"

The blonde nodded her head. "Yes a battle. I told Trip to come into the mountains so we can have a battle without worrying about destroying shit. So I send out my Mienshao and he sent out his Frillish, and I would have won if you didn't interfere with that Pikachu!"

"…Mienshao?" Ash asked out loud as he got out his Pokédex and checked the weasel Pokémon as it was getting up.

_**Mienshao, the martial arts Pokémon.** _ _**It wields the fur on its arms like a whip. Its arm attacks come with such rapidity that they cannot even be seen that is used to strike their opponents.** _

"A fighting Pokémon against a ghost Pokémon? That's not a good combination." Iris pointed out.

The girl glared at Iris next as she straightened her posture. "Psh, type doesn't matter! Fighting Pokémon are the best!"

"I highly doubt that…"

"Trip…are you talking behind my back?"

"N-No…"

"Good!" The girl returned her Pokémon to her Pokéball as she finally calmed down. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Tiana, fighting trainer extraordinaire." She pointed to the girl standing behind Trip. "That's my twin sister Tio, the psychic wonder."

Getting a better glance at Tio, she was the direct opposite of Tiana in the since that they didn't look anything like twins but did in fact look the same age. She had short gray hair and blue eyes. Despite the sunny weather, she wears a dark pink Eskimo like jacket with huge buttons. The only difference is there was no hood for her. She wore black stockings that covered her skin from the bottom down and wore boots. Wrapped around her neck was a huge black scarf that also covered her mouth. She wasn't focusing on the group. In her hands, she was holding Trip's Vanillite that was sleeping in her hands.

Ash managed to recover from the elbow jab as he felt the need to introduce himself to the young  _twins_. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"I'm Iris and this is Axew."

"Axew, Axew!"

"And I'm Cilan. It's a pleasure to meet you lovely ladies."

"…" Tio did respond to the group by looking up but no words came out of her mouth.

Trip recalled his Frillish when Ash finally asked the question.

"So what do you mean by…boyfriend? Do you mean best friends or rivals or…"

Everyone was stunned at what Ash asked. Was he that stupid or just sheltered?

"Are you for real?" Iris asked him.

"Pika pi…"

"What? I'm serious. What are you talking about?"

Trip's cheeks flustered as Tiana laughed. "Oh you're such an innocent boy! Trap chose a good one!"

"It's Trip…and he's  _ **NOT**_  my boyfriend! I don't even swing that way…"

Tio cocked her head to the side not convinced. Tiana just laughed. "Oh Trip, you pick your targets well. Now go to your prince who went all this way to save you from us crazy twins."

Trip continued to glare at them but couldn't do a thing when Tiana did push him into Ash causing the two to fall over with Trip on top of Ash. Only the photographer was blushing madly though because Ash didn't understand the awkwardness of the situation.

"So…you girls didn't hurt anyone?" Cilan wanted to confirm as Trip got off of Ash in a hurry.

"Of course not!" Tiana declared. "Those people in the town are just jealous that we're so strong and got this place covered."

"But…what about the people that disappeared?"

Tiana shook her head. "We beat trainers easily, but I do admit I went too far with the guy and his Patrat…" The blonde didn't look any remorseful when she said that though. "However, we wouldn't kidnap anyone or eat them or whatever rumors they came up with…"

Tio frowned as she avoided eye contact with everyone.

"What about Georgia?" Iris asked. "Did you battle a girl with red hair and a hat? She uses ice Pokémon."

Tiana tilted her head in confusion. "We haven't seen anyone like that here. Did we Tio?"

Tio shook her head "no".

"There wasn't anyone else except that other guy." Trip admitted once he got away from Ash. "It was only me that was going up with them."

"But…" Iris cut herself off. She had this feeling that the  _twins_  were lying. Cilan thought they were too just by glancing at Tio. However, Ash was more focused on getting Trip to answer what a boyfriend was to pay attention to that sort of thing. He really had a short attention span…

"Anyway…" Tiana continued with a grin. "If you see a Banette puppet around here, just tell us."

"Hmm? Why?" Cilan asked.

"It belongs to Tio. She's not talking because she doesn't have that sock puppet. It gives her confidence to speak."

"Ah, I see…" The Pokémon Connoisseur muttered.

"Alright, now that that's done, want to go deeper into the mountains?" Tiana questioned. "There are some cool things up there!"

Tio nodded her head in agreement. Iris and Cilan were suspicious. Of course, Ash spoke for them and they ended up following them.

* * *

On the way up the trail, Ash and co finally learned more about Trip and the  _twins_. Apparently, they were childhood friends that were from the Hoenn region. Because of their parents they were stuck in Unova for a while and ended up meeting Trip. They've known him for six years. The photographer admit that it was weird that they didn't seem to age for the past six years he has known them but the  _twins_  shrugged it off. They also learned that Tiana and Tio favor double battles over everything because they can connect with one another and learn more about the other.

"That's awesome!" Ash declared. "To have someone that you can trust with your heart."

Tiana grinned. "Of course. Tio is my everything."

Tio blushed underneath the scarf. Trip thought that was cute of her but then again, she was always getting flustered over what Tiana said whether it was them both getting humiliated or the blonde hitting on her.

Iris had to admit that she liked that idea to. She would love to have someone that cared for her that much to the point where they would be able to link together. When she thought of this though, Cilan came to mind first. She removed the images from her head as she turned to Cilan who was still as cautious of the  _twins_  as ever.

When they finally made it to the top of the mountain range though, the group could see many caves from where they were standing.

"The people of the village are scared because Hydreigon come to these caves after terrorizing places."

"Hydreigon?" Ash wondered out loud again.

"It's a powerful dragon Pokémon." Iris explained but frowned. "It's the most destructive of them all…"

"Really…"

"Yeah…Hydreigon are violent by nature and destroy everything in its path…but if they settle here…then that means..."

Tiana nodded her head. "It's not us that are killing the people. It's the Hydreigon that attack the area. Those people think that we have that Pokémon though and accuse us of being the killer. It's annoying but what the hell can you do?" She smiled. "When we catch the Hydreigon here, we'll be able to prove it wasn't us."

"So you admitted that the Hydreigon does kill people…" Cilan told them.

"Of course, why?"

Cilan eyed them suspiciously but said nothing. Tiana frowned again. "Do you still think we're killers?"

"I'm not at all convinced that you two ladies are telling the whole truth, but that's it." He replied calmly. "If there's a contradiction in what you say, then I'll point it out."

Ash, Trip and Iris were already ahead of Cilan so they didn't hear what they said. Ash was being an idiot and trying to call out to the dangerous dragon Pokémon despite what Iris just warned him of. Because they were ahead of Cilan and the  _twins_ , they failed to notice the dirty looks that both twins were flashing at the grass gym leader. Cilan had to keep his guard up to protect Iris and the other two trainers as well.

They were getting close to the area though when Iris noticed something on the ground. She picked it off the ground and gasped.

"What is it Iris?" Cilan asked.

"This is…Georgia's hat…"

The two girls stopped instantly when they heard that name. Ash and Trip were ahead of the two but stopped when their friends did.

"What's wrong Iris, Cilan?" Ash questioned as he turned his direction toward them.

Cilan finally had the evidence that could be used against them. He smirked. "It's detective time!"

The  _twins_  were confused but he pointed at Tiana.

"You're lying." He accused as he gave her the pointy finger. "You claimed that you two hang out in this area just to catch a Hydreigon to prove your innocence, but that's what dug your grave."

Tiana's overall expression was getting darker. "What are you talking about?"

"This hat is the proof." He said waving it in her face. "Georgia is a girl that wants to defeat every dragon whether it's their trainer or a wild one. If the townspeople here are terrorized by one, then of course she would head into the mountains to take them out."

"So, what's your point?" Tiana asked, her voice hinting at irritation.

"You two agreed that you haven't seen her. You two walk in this area everyday waiting for a Hydreigon to attack but she obviously went this way. There is no way you two could have missed her especially if she had her Beartic out!"

Tiana visibly flinched at the accusation but that might have been because Cilan was giving her the pointy finger.

"In other words, I declare that you two know what happened to her."

"Bullshit…" Tiana said. "All because of a hat you lay the blame on us…"

Iris was starting to agree. This was too much of a coincidence.

Ash was still confused on what was going on. Trip wouldn't admit it though.

"Cilan, as much as I respect you, I know my friends well that they wouldn't do anything to someone without a reason." Trip tried to defend.

"So you're saying that they have done things for a reason?"

"!"

The twins shot daggers at Trip and this time, Ash saw the evil look in their eyes.

"Trip, all I'm saying is there is a contradiction in what she said and now Tiana is suspicious." Cilan told the young trainer. "She really does need to prove why she's innocent but also needs to explain why she lied to us."

"Georgia has gone missing for a week." Iris added, "She would be dead if she didn't have any food, but there doesn't seem to be any forms of life up here at all. I can't even here the voice of the trees back there."

"Who cares about that supernatural crap?" Tiana questioned as she rolled her eyes. "So what if I lied to you? That girl was a bitch anyway."

"So you do know where she is."

"You need to tell us where she is or we might have to force it out of you."

That caused Tiana to snap. "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET THREATENING US? WE HAVEN'T FUCKING DONE ANYTHING SO YOU BETTER BACK THE FUCK AWAY OR WE'LL GET THE HYDREIGON TO SICK ON YOU TOO!"

There she said it. Her temper flew and so did the truth. No one could believe their ears.

"…So…it was…"

Trip was interrupted because Tio pulled out something from her jacket that looked incredibly sharp. In the process of doing that, she dropped Trip's Vanillite that ended up rolling on the ground. This woke her up instantly to see what was going on.

Ash and co did not have fast reflexes but this was the reason why no one had heard from many people again. The gray haired girl was already behind Trip as she pushed Ash and Pikachu back to Iris and Cilan at such a speed.

"ASH!" Trip ended up calling out but he found something sharp in front of his neck. Was it…a cleaver?

_**Don't move.**_  He could hear Tio speak to him telepathically.  _ **I don't want to do this.**_

"T-Tio…"

Tiana just laughed crazily as she jumped back toward her twin. She stared insanely at the group. "Why couldn't you guys keep your nose out of our business? Did anyone tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Trip!" Ash called out weakly as he tried to stand up after getting kneed in the crotch apparently by the gray haired girl.

"I knew it!" Cilan muttered as he took out a Pokéball. "You did kill everyone that didn't come back."

Tiana looked at him and smiled evilly. "To hell we didn't~ Or did we? Tee hee…"

"Tio…Tiana…" Trip began not believing what was happening.

Iris and Cilan were ready to send out their Pokémon to attack them but Tio held the cleaver to Trip's throat.

"Hey, one move and there's going to be a fountain of blood everywhere." Tiana said with a wicked smile on her face. "I don't mind that though but it would be hard to clean up~"

"You're terrible!" Iris shouted, as she couldn't believe that they killed her rival.

"We heard that before, but we're the twins of evil." Tiana said with a laugh. "Of course, if you want to get out of this alive, you better do as we say."

"Why should we-"

"Ash…don't…" Cilan muttered. "They're serious."

"! Dammit!"

Tiana giggled as she too got out a pocketknife from her short pocket. "Well what do you know? Even the wild animal can be tamed."

"You bitch…"

"Watch it boys and girls, you're in our world now." She continued to cackle like a maniac, "It's simple. All you need to do is fine that Banette puppet and we'll let you live. Also, if you try to talk to anyone about this incident, we will find hunt you down and finish the job ourselves. That's it."

They wanted something so simple but would they really release Trip? They're childhood friends so they might not hurt him at all, but they couldn't risk it.

"I'm pretty sure that bitch threw it near the entrance." Tiana complained darkly. "But we could never find it. I hope you can find it by midnight. Tio's sanity is at stake here~" She said that with a laugh but there really was a double meaning to that and Trip caught it almost instantly.

The group didn't want to do it. Trip had to say something though.

"Ash…"

"!"

Trip smiled weakly, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me and do what they're told…"

"Trip…"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You heard the princess! Go do the errand soldier boy!"

With that said, she took something else out of her pocket and through it to the ground. It was a smoke ball that forced everyone to cover his or her mouths. When the smoke cleared, the  _twins_  were gone with Trip.

"Trip!" Ash called out.

"They're gone…" Iris stated the obvious. "If only we got rid of them sooner…"

Cilan shook his head. "There's not much we can do. We just have to find that puppet before its too late."

Ash clenched his fist. They wouldn't get away with this.

* * *

In the end, the group split up. Cilan said he would search for the puppet on his own while they went up the caves where the twins were probably hiding in. After all, that was probably where the Hydreigon was. Cilan assured Iris he would be fine when he rushed down the trail.

Iris already had an idea where the two crazy girls were. They couldn't use any Pokémon to search for them in the caves though in fear that they might actually go through with the decapitation. Iris' knew about how a Hydreigon would react to people being near the area. However, her Axew pinpointed the direction.

Getting to the caves was difficult. What motivated them was saving Trip for Ash and avenging Georgia for Iris. She had her hat in her hands, and only when she flipped it inside did she see a load of blood. Did she also lose her head? The only way to find out if she even survived was to dive right into the cave.

Vanillite was also worried about her trainer. She did seem to know more than she let on hence why she was going slower than the two other trainers.

They finally reached their destination though. It was one of the higher caves above them. The two had amazing climbing skills so it wasn't hard to scale up the mini mountain without a Pokémon with rock climb.

"Trip!" Ash ended up shouting when they made it into the cave forgetting that the twins might be there and kill him the minute they heard his voice.

"Wait, Ash!" Iris called out as she followed him.

To their surprise, Trip was fine. Besides being tied up with his hands behind his back, his legs tied together and a blindfold over his eyes, he appeared to be unharmed. Ash quickly made his way to him as he untied him.

"Ash…that was…way too fast…" He muttered darkly.

"Is that all you have to say to me saving you?"

Trip didn't say anything as he ended up gripping onto the older teen once the blindfold was gone. He was shivering slightly.

"…It's a trap you idiots…" He told them. "They knew you wouldn't listen to them so they…they…"

"They what?"

"! GEORGIA!"

Ash slowly looked in front of him. Iris was kneeling down in front of her trying to shake the body that was on the ground. There was a lot of blood where Iris was kneeling in. It came from the girl with red hair.

"Oh god! You better not be dead! Georgia!"

There was no response. Trip buried his head into Ash's shirt as he murmured what he just saw.

"She…shouldn't…be dead…" Ash heard Trip say. "They said it themselves…she would die today…but not at this moment…"

"What?"

Iris was in a state of panic. Georgia's body was a mess. There were many stab wounds from the apparent pocketknife that Tiana had. Many where her hands were as well as many cut markings on her leg and bite marks where her arms are. Most of her clothes were ripped to shreds, probably from a struggle between the two crazy girls. The things that made Iris cover her mouth and made her look away was if you looked closely at her right hand, there were only four fingers. Her middle finger was missing…rather, someone hacked it off.

"They didn't…"

Trip slowly began to regain his voice as he slowly turned her head to where Iris was before speaking.

"They told me…that she had it coming…"

Iris directed her intimidating glare at the photographer who was rather accepting of what his friends did. "Why? Why are they doing this?"

"…Tiana told me that the girl was the one who started the fight. Tio just finished it…with her Hydreigon…"

"…Wait…are you telling me that…"

"Tio…was the one controlling the Hydreigon…"

Trip nodded his head slowly. "Yeah…Tiana said that Langley wanted a fight with a dragon and that's what she got…but…"

"She was an arrogant bitch."

Iris and Ash instantly put their guard up as Pikachu, Vanillite and Axew were ready to engage in battle. Tiana appeared from the shadows alone just smirking at them.

"You want to know what really happened. We were just training in the mountains like we said. That bitch thought it would be funny to pick on Tio who didn't want to use her Hydreigon because of the rumors that were slowly picking up in that town. And that bitch is the reason why Tio is losing her mind…if she hadn't thrown that puppet away, and then we wouldn't have to resort to torture~"

"What puppet?"

"The Banette puppet of course." Tiana said with a laugh. "You want to know why Tio doesn't speak? She can't speak! That puppet is needed for communication. She thought it would be funny to get rid of it to provoke my beloved twin! And you know what! Tio did challenge her and almost killed her. You don't piss Tio off!"

"Then why attack everyone else?" Ash asked as his voice started to rise.

Tiana's expression became more demonic as she explained. "It's simple. If Tio can't communicate with anyone whether it's her Pokémon or me, there's no point in the people in this area to live. It's the same as being dead, and until we find that puppet, we'll keep hurting people."

"That gives you know right to kill anyone though!"

Tiana glared at him. "Didn't I tell you that we haven't killed anyone yet? Whoever is killing those trainers is probably still wondering around looking for his next victim."

Iris' eyes widened in horror. "Don't tell me…that Cilan!"

Tiana just chuckled. "Of course! He might as well be the next person found in that gorge around here. Then again, you two won't be able to see him because we're going to kill you right here and keep Trap here as our favorite toy."

"I am not your toy." Trip responded bitterly. "And I want you and Tio to stop this before you guys get killed…"

Tiana's expression became more deformed, as she did not like the words that Trip chose to speak to her. "Really Trip? Do you really care if we die or not? You only cared for Amanda after all."

"! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh…it has everything to do with this…you're the reason why Tio can't speak in the first place…"

"What?"

"I'll never forgive you for that." She faced the other direction and whistled. "Hey Tio, you can bring it out now."

Tio came out of the shadows almost instantly. Behind her came an ear splitting roar that rocked the caves. It caused Ash, Iris and Trip to cover their ears. Emerging from the shadows though was three heads of a ferocious blue dragon. Fear was emerging from everyone in the cave. Ash had time to take out his Pokédex though to see what he was up against.

_**Hydreigon, the brutal Pokémon. This brutal Pokémon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack. The heads on their arms do not have brains. They use all three heads to consume and destroy everything.** _

"You…can't be serious…" Iris muttered as she took Georgia into her arms slowly taking a step back.

"Sick them Hydreigon." Tiana ordered.

The roar pierced the cave as its six wings spread out and it flew to them to attack.

* * *

Cilan knew he shouldn't have had left Ash and Iris to go after those psycho twins. He felt though that if anyone were going to rescue Trip, it would be him or her. One of them had to find the puppet for whatever reason and it would be him. He was good at finding things since it was always his younger twin brothers that would lose things and he would always search for them whenever that happened.

He remembered what a Banette looked like. It was a marionette Pokémon that if it opened its mouth, the curse that it was keeping in would spill out and curse the person who was foolish enough to dump it in the trash. He had a good hunch where it could be as they climbed up the mountain trail.

It was near the entrance for sure. He just needed to get it and make it back before Ash and Iris got killed. He knew Ash would be fine since that trainer had a way of surviving the most dangerous things…but for Iris…he was worried shit for her.

It wasn't at the entrance but pretty damn close. In fact, the puppet was near some bushes. Chances are that someone threw it and it landed here.

_Alright, I'll take this and…_

His thought process was interrupted as he heard something behind him. Before he knew what happened, something hard hit him in the head. He fell to the ground almost instantly. His vision became a blur as he heard someone laughing at him. Just before he fainted, he came up with a conclusion of what just happened.

Everyone had been tricked.

* * *

The group was blasted out of the cave by a powerful hyper beam. While they managed to avoid the attack, they wouldn't be able to do that twice. Iris was carrying Georgia on her back. If they didn't get her to a place safely where she could treat her in order to stop the bleeding soon, then she really would die. As for Trip, he was horrified that his friends would actually attack him.

Ash needed to think fast as they tried to get away from the two girls. However, Hydreigon was a fast Pokémon. If it weren't taken down, then they would all be in trouble.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Ash ordered as he threw the Pokéball in the air.

The little otter Pokémon appeared overconfident as ever…until it saw the dragon Pokémon with the three heads and panicked instantly.

"Oshawott, you can do it! Use water gun!" Ash repeated.

The water Pokémon fired a blast of water from its mouth. Hydreigon barely flinched as it fired a powerful dragon pulse from its mouth. Oshawott tried to deflect the blast with its scalchop and while he was successfully able to direct the blow, Hydreigon already made it in front of him and smacked him away with his powerful tail sending Oshawott flying.

"! Oshawott return!"

Ash quickly returned Oshawott before he turned into a sky similar to Team Rocket.

"What were you thinking?" Trip asked him. "Water attacks are not that effective against dragons!"

"Well I'm trying something!"

Pikachu and Vanillite were trying to hurry up as their trainers were running down the path that leads into the cave. Iris made the risk to jump off from that height. She was fine though and the dragon's target was Ash, Trip and their Pokémon.

"If water doesn't work, then I'll have to use Swadloon!"

Ash threw another Pokémon into the air came the bug Pokémon that wrapped his face with leaves.

"Swadloon, use string shot!"

Swadloon calmly shot a string of thread from its mouth hoping to slow it down. The dragon instantly countered with a powerful flamethrower attack that not only singed the string but the flames traveled up to its user. Swadloon caught on fire instantly and due to having a double weakness, freaked out also right there. Ash instantly called him back to stop the burn status that was caused by the attack.

"Idiot! Something like that isn't going to stop it!"

"Then why don't you try something?"

"I will! Servine, go! Use leaf tornado!"

"Oh, that's how it is? Fine! Snivy, use your leaf storm too!"

Ash's Snivy, the grass snake Pokémon and Trip's Servine, the evolved form of Snivy emerged from their balls. Servine spun around and created a tornado in his wake. Snivy instead jumped back and shot powerful leaves at Hydreigon. Again, because it was a dragon, it grass attacks weren't very effective against the monster. However, the blue dragon did pause for a second because its vision was blurred.

"Alright, use Attract!" Ash ordered his Snivy to do.

Snivy winked as hearts circled around her. Those hearts were aimed at her target. However, when it hit the dragon, not only did it start moving again but unleashed a powerful tri attack at both of the grass starters. Both were hit dead on and knocked out almost simultaneously.

"W-What?"

Hydreigon stopped as Tio appeared on her back. Tiana was already behind her dragon. How did…

"Heh heh…did you know that this baby is a girl?" Tiana asked in a wicked tone. "Attract won't work. Tio always thinks ahead when it came to what gender she wanted."

The dragon proceeded to attack its prey. The two trainers quickly called their Pokémon back. Now they were stuck because one move would mean instant death. Tiana just sighed as she looked below her.

"Oh, looks like that bitch got away…damn…"

"You can't just go around hurting people!" Trip started again. "You know what will happen if Kurtz found out!"

"? Kurtz?"

Tiana's eyebrows furrowed. "Your point?"

"What…"

"He's not going to find out if we killed one human. Besides, you know he's an understanding individual when it comes to violence~"

It was Trip's turn to glare at her. "No…he's not the type to take that…"

"Hmm?"

The photographer looked down at his Vanillite. The ice cream Pokémon stared back at his trainer. Both seemed to be in agreement as Trip pointed in Tiana's direction.

"Let's go Vanillite!"

"Puu!"

"T-Trip what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to stall for some time while you get out of here."

"What?"

"No matter what they say, they won't kill me." Trip told him harshly. "All I can do is making sure you and the others get out of here in one piece."

"But…"

"Besides, my Vanillite has the type advantage. She won't lose so easily."

Ash wasn't going to let Trip battle on his own. In the young trainer's mind though, that's how it has always been though. Being alone for the rest of your life with no friends to support you and a family and had literally disowned him. He was going to do something right this time and save someone that might care for him.

Tiana just laughed. "You think you could beat Tio? Boy, you haven't even fought Porter yet and he's the weakest of the bunch."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not him." Trip told her. "Vanillite, use ice beam!"

The ice Pokémon fired a beam of ice from the tip of its swirl. The attack was so fast that the dragon didn't have time to react and hit dead on. Tio was forced to jump off it so she wouldn't get frozen. Tiana caught her but Tio was already giving orders telepathically…or was she?

The dragon countered with a powerful flamethrower attack that managed to melt the attack.

"Mirror coat!" Trip ordered as Vanillite began to glow a bright light that instantly reflected the flame attack.

"Ehhh…I'm impressed that it knows that," Tiana praised, "but it won't be enough!"

Hydreigon then fired a powerful dark attack known as dark pulse. Again Vanillite reflected the beam but this time, it did almost no damage as the dragon started to get closer.

"Vanillite, use blizzard quickly!"

Vanillite shot a huge blast of cold air out of its mouth. It was another direct hit on the powerful dragon. The Hydreigon was being pushed back but then it started using hyper voice. Not only did this catch both the trainer and his Pokémon off guard but it made them both immobile. Hydreigon then powered up another hyper beam and fired it at Vanillite. She was hit dead on and sent flying into Trip's arms. However, the blast was so powerful that it almost knocked the photographer off the cliff.

"!"

Tio for a second reacted when it looked like he was about to fall. Luckily, Ash didn't leave like Trip wanted to and managed to grab his arm in time.

"! Ash! I thought I told you to…"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Ash yelled. "Why would I leave my friend behind?"

"…Friend…?"

"That's right. You're one of my precious friends. If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the cause of your death. That's why…"

Ash managed to pull him back up the cliff. He accidentally pulled the younger trainer into a protective embrace.

"Even if we don't stand a chance against them, I won't let you die alone. I promise you that."

His heart was racing again. Why did Ash have to be so blunt? Trip couldn't look the Kanto trainer in the eyes. Instead he hid his eyes underneath his bangs.

"…You're an idiot…" Was all Trip could muster before grabbing onto Ash's hand and squeezing it tightly. "I hope you stay true to your word…and don't leave me…"

Ash smiled warmly. "I won't."

The tender moment they shared together was ruined by a yawn coming from Tiana.

"Are you done now? I'm going to fall asleep!"

Tio glanced at her Hydreigon. She was getting tired but as long as they could finish this battle, then that would be fine.

"I love how you two have just confessed to each other but love doesn't last that long especially if one of you doesn't understand how to love."

Ash obviously didn't know what she was talking about. From a normal person's perspective, she might have been talking about him but in reality, she was talking about Trip. The dirty blonde didn't want Ash to know the truth but it would come out one day. He stared down at his Vanillite that was slowly recovering from the attack. Even though she was a little ice cream cone, she could take a huge beating.

"Vanillite, can you still battle?" Trip asked.

"Peti…puu!"

Ash looked over to his Pikachu whose cheeks were starting to spark.

"You ready to go Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Cilan woke up in a really dark place. He found himself strap to an operating table with his hands tied above him as well as his legs. He tried to move them but they wouldn't budge. He tried to call for Ash and Iris but it came out in muffles. Whoever caught him managed to put a gag over him.

"You're awake."

The voice came from a man. Cilan couldn't see him well but he was in the shadows. All he saw was long red hair and a chainsaw in his hands. That was enough to make anyone panic.

"Someone found out the truth." He said simply. "I can't let the truth get out."

_What truth?_  Cilan asked himself still trying to remember what he discovered before he was knocked out. When he turned his head slightly, he thought he saw a hand in the shadow with huge cuts on it, and at first, it looked like it was a toy hand…until Cilan noticed chainsaw markings on it.

"!"

"Oh, you noticed it? Since you're going to die anyway, I might as well tell you."

The man appeared in the moonlight. Cilan could clearly see that half of his face was ruined by some bite markings that came from a Pokémon. He looked like a deformed serial killer but Cilan was guessing that he was.

"Those two girls are indeed innocent. They haven't killed anyone. They just defeat the opponent and head back into the mountain to train. It is I who ambush those lovely trainers and cut them up. Oh do I love their screams."

_W-What?_

Cilan continued to fight with the ropes as the crazy redhead continue speaking in a childish tone that would creep anyone out especially if said guy had a murder tool.

"But then there was this trainer that they actually attacked. She would have been nice to cut up but they beat me to the punch. They really wanted to see her suffer after she was foolish enough to set them off by throwing this precious doll away." The man said with a laugh as he held the Banette puppet in front of Cilan who wasn't paying attention anymore. "You see? With this, I get to kill more people! When the twins blackmail the trainers, I kill them! You see? They will always be seen as the criminals while I get scotch free! Now I wish I could cut them up to but they scarred my beautiful face. I really can't get near them when they are near insanity. But once that mute girl is gone, the other one will be an easy picking. The only girls that are fun to kill the ones who scream." He started to turn his chainsaw on. "Now I won't be able to hear your scream but it doesn't matter now does it?"

When he was talking, Cilan managed to get the ropes on his feet lose. As the killer came closer, he was able to knock the chainsaw out of his hand when it was too close to his leg. Naturally, Cilan did feel like it was cut but in actuality, he was lucky to get a small cut on his leg. He flinched as he tried to hold his cries of pain in the leg. The chainsaw was sent to the floor but the man instantly got out a knife.

"Well, if you're able to get out of that, then I think I'll have more fun with you."

The grass trainer nearly gasped when he felt the knife cut at his uniform revealing bare skin.

_Don't tell me…_  
  
The man was aiming for his pants too as he slowly sliced small portions off.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Not this!_

"I might have fun with you squirming first before I kill you~"

Cilan felt like his mind shutting down. Were his last moments going to be of screaming a slow painful death without seeing his friends again?

_No…I need to think of something…come on Cilan! You can do this!_

But his train of thoughts was interrupted when the man started to sit on him. He shivered as he tried to move his legs. However, his legs would not reach far to kick him off.

"Your body is so frail. I wonder who you take after in the family…hee hee…" The killer cackled as he started to trail his knife on the other's stomach but making sure not to actually stab him.

_I'm going to die…_

" _Are you really going to give up right here?"_

_…Huh?_

" _Are you really going to let something like this break you? Pathetic."_

_I don't understand…who…what…_

" _You really are useless. Do I have to do everything by myself? I expected better from my other self."_

_You're…_

The killer noticed that his target stopped showing fear by the way he was no longer shaking. In fact, he closed his eyes like he accepted death. It instantly pissed the killer off.

"Don't you accept death? You will fear it!"

As he was about to stab the gym leader, he was met with a fist to the face that knocked him off the table. The redheaded killer was still trying to figure out what happened when he noticed that his knife was gone. Cilan managed to break free from the table and stare the killer down, knife in hands.

"W-What are you?"

The boy he captured and the one standing in front of him was different. There was a dark, unstable aura about him that it made the killer tremble in fear. When the gag was pulled off his mouth, there was an equally psychotic smile that appeared on the green haired trainer's face that was similar to the look the redhead had when he had the upper hand.

"It's one thing to mess with a gym leader," Cilan began. His voice was noticeably darker. "But to mess with a member of Team Plasma is suicide."

The killer panicked almost instantly when he heard the name Plasma. "You liberating hypocrites? Don't make me laugh!"

"Oh? You sound scared. Worried that Lord Ghetsis will find and kill you after you thought it would be better to kill trainers instead of following his lead? How foolish."

"How…"

Cilan swiped the knife in the killer's direction. He almost stabbed him in the forehead if the man didn't react. He tried to do all in his power to prevent the gym leader from advancing. However, Cilan kept swiping the knife that was used to rip his clothes at the killer. It got to the point where he got close to his chainsaw.

"Repent sinner and all hail Lord Ghetsis, the true leader of Team Plasma." Cilan stated, the crazy expression on his face was gone and replaced with the innocent one that the killer saw originally. With one swipe, he aimed for the killer but missed again. This was intentional as the man ended up falling on his chainsaw that was still on. He screamed when he felt the sharp pain in his stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cilan just watched as the chainsaw ended up cutting the man in half. The killer reached out hoping that the gym leader would have mercy and prevent this painful death.

"For all the trainers that have died by your hand…rest in peace…" Cilan suddenly said as the man was finally split into two parts.

Knowing that he was dead, he went back to the table and grabbed the Banette puppet that the killer dropped. Looking at his leg and shirt, Cilan knew he would have a hard time explaining what happened unless he could convince those girls to stop attacking his friends.

"…I did my part." Cilan said out loud. "Now my other half must take the role of the victim."

* * *

Ash and Trip were doing surprisingly well when they decided to stop and work together. Despite having small Pokémon up against a huge dragon, by using strategy, they were able to fight it on even terms. Tiana was the one ordering it around now and it pissed her off that they might actually lose. Tio stood behind the blonde. She knew that if they lost, they would be turned in and be wrongfully accused. If she had her puppet, then she could tell Trip that they weren't lying about the murders. Because Tiana is a difficult person to talk to, she can't outright state they were innocent when it came to the disappearances of other trainer's until recently when it involved Langley.

She slowly started to zone out thinking about what happened last week when she first started losing her mind…

* * *

_"I am Georgia the Dragon Buster! The one with the Hydreigon is the one I will beat!"_

_Tio didn't understand who this girl was and why she went farther than the average trainer to challenge her. Most trainers recently started to avoid them and that was the point. They knew they were dangerous and didn't want to mess with them. Tio just wanted to train with Tiana and hopefully meet up with Trip since they learned from someone that a person matching Trip's description was nearby. They were waiting for Trip to meet them, not this arrogant redhead._

_"Sorry, Tio doesn't take challenges." Tiana said with a laugh. "Only I do, the fighting champ."_

_"I'm not interested in you." Georgia said bluntly. "I only battle trainers with dragons."_

_"_ **That is arrogant of you."**  Tio spoke. Actually, she wasn't the one that was speaking. It was the Banette puppet she had on her hand that was speaking those words.  **"Fighting only dragon trainers will not make you stronger."**  
  
"Who says?" Georgia questioned starting to get ticked off.

_Tio walked away from her Hydreigon who was sleeping peacefully for a change. After so many battles that Tiana had to fight, Hydreigon could finally get some sleep._

_" **I say."**  The Banette puppet continued.  **"Hydreigon does not want to challenge hot headed trainers that can't get their mind straight."**_

_"What did you say you bitch?" Georgia questioned in anger as she started to stomp over to Tio._

_Tiana glared at her. "Hey, you better get the hell away from her!"_

_" **Besides,"**  the Banette added on,  **"Tiana here is the better trainer. You get more experience from battling fighting Pokémon than the dragons."**_

_"I don't care about her! I want to battle the dragon!"_

_"Gee…you're so stupid." Tiana and the Banette said in union as she and Tio shook her head in disapproval at the same time._

_Georgia was at her limit. If they weren't going to battle her when she asked, she would have to force them too._

_"Fuck you two bitches!" She cursed as she flipped them off. "If you won't battle me then I'll make sure you do you cowards!"_

_Before Tiana could react, Langley through out her Pokéball and out came her Beartic. The Pokémon was ready to rumble. Tiana just smirked though._

_"Oh, that's why you didn't want to challenge me. You have an ice Pokémon. How childish."_

_"Don't underestimate me bitch!" Georgia continues to curse as she pointed at Tiana. "Knock her away with rock smash!"_

_Tiana was not expecting to be targeted by her Pokémon. In fact, she was surprised that someone was like her and would attack trainers. As a result, she was knocked away with a powerful punch and sent flying into a rock. The blow was strong enough to shatter the rock behind her._

_**"Tiana!"**  The Banette called but was stopped by Beartic._

_"Will you battle me now?" Georgia asked looking down at the young girl._

_" **No."**  Banette told her.  **"Why would I fight a trainer that attacks others?"**_

_Georgia continued to look down on Tio before she finally snatched the puppet from her hand causing Tio to react instantly. She instantly reached for it but Georgia held it above her head._

_"You aren't so tough without this, are you?"_

_"!" She couldn't even speak. How could she speak? She was mute. Her only way of communication was taken from her just like that. In an instant Georgia faced the other direction and threw the puppet into the air. She flung it so hard that there was no way to know how far it landed from where she was standing, but that was the last straw._

_**You want to tussle huh?**  Georgia heard a voice. It was coming from Tio but it was already too late. The dragon that belonged to the gray haired girl was up and ready to hurt anyone that disturbed her peace._

_**You will regret crossing me.** _

* * *

Tio knew she went too far but at that point of time, she didn't care. If she couldn't even communicate with Tiana anymore, then what was the point of living? Without being able to convey her thoughts to the blonde, her reason for living was gone. The promise the two made after that incident was why they kept in touch but now…

"Tio, pay attention!" Tiana shouted. "Hydreigon, use your hyper voice!"

The dragon let out a horrid cry coming from all three heads. Their target had to cover their ears again. However, Ash pushed forward.

"You can fight it Pikachu! Use your thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu fought back against the sound and unleashed a powerful lightning attack. It hit the dragon directly rendering it paralyzed.

_**Hydreigon!** _

"Vanillite, don't let up! Use your ice beam!"

The ice cream Pokémon fired a powerful beam of ice from the tip of the scoop again. It was another direct hit. As her Pokémon took damage, Tio could feel her Pokémon crying in pain…it was starting to affect her head and giving her a headache.

"Trip, you ready to finish this?" Ash asked, as he was ready for the final move.

"Ready whenever you are."

"Pikachu, use electro ball!"

"Vanillite, follow up with blizzard!"

As Pikachu prepared to fire a ball of electricity, Vanillite already unleashed a powerful blizzard attack from her mouth. Pikachu then fired the ball directly into the blizzard as the electric ball turned into a ball of ice filled with electricity. The ball hit Hydreigon head on finally taking it down. However, the dragon's vast size made her knock into the two girls. Tiana was quick to flee when the dragon was knocked over but Tio was too slow. The dragon ended up knocking her off the cliff. Tio could not predict that outcome or react quickly enough to grab the edge. However, she did manage to return her Pokémon to her Pokéball before she apparently fell off the edge.

"TIO!" Tiana screamed as she instantly rushed over to see where her other half was.

Tio was lucky though. Her scarf was caught on a rock that prevented her from falling. However, the drop was a long way down since Ash and Iris did climb near the very top of the small cave tunnels. The gray haired trainer tried her best not to look down thinking it would be all over if she did. Tiana wasted no time to jump down and try to reach her before the rock rolled down the cliff that would lead Tio to her death. She didn't go after the scarf though and reached for her hand.

"Tio, grab on!" She called out.

The gray haired teen looked up weakly surprised that Tiana would follow her to her death. She reached for her. When their hands intertwined, Tiana tried to pull them both up but no prevail and the rock did roll down. Tiana had a firm grip on one of the more stable rocks, but Tio's scarf fell down with said rock revealing a huge scar that started from her neck and probably went further down to the center of her chest. Tio instantly freaked out and tried to hide it.

"It's okay Tio…we'll get out of here and find something else to hide that thing! Don't lose hope!" Tiana's voice was begging Tio to not let go of her hand.

Tio felt like giving up. They weren't going to make it.

To their shock, when Tiana felt herself losing her grip, she felt a hand reach out and grab hers.

"! Trip!"

Trip struggled to make sure both girls didn't fall. "Dammit! Just because you two put me through hell does not mean I'm losing either of you!"

"Trip…"

Tio tried to say his name too but nothing came out of her mouth…just an appalling sound.

Ash didn't understand why Trip was trying to save the girls that were trying to kill them in cold blood just now. Not wanting Trip to meet a horrible end, he ordered Pikachu and Vanillite to help him out pulling them all up. Ash was surprisingly strong enough to get Trip and Tiana up and since Tiana had already shown to have some inhuman strength with being able to hold onto that type of rock, she pulled Tio back up.

Tiana instantly pushed Trip away from both of them after he helped them up. She got another Pokéball frustrated.

"D-Don't think because you save us doesn't mean we'll let you two go free!" Tiana hissed.

Ash glared at her. "What? After what we just did? We just saved your life! Show some gratitude!"

Trip didn't bother to get out a Pokéball as he glanced at Tio sadly who was still trying to cover the scar on her neck. He had never seen that on her before. In fact, when he ran away from home, she didn't have any lasting injuries on her body. To think that in a short time period, not only did she gain that scar, but also her voice was gone…

"…It's not worth it."

"WHAT?"

Trip faced Tiana with a straight face. "There's no need to battle now. I understand why you two were attacking other trainers now."

Tiana continued to eye him suspiciously. "No you don't! We killed people and we're going to kill you."

"I don't believe that at all. I know you guys too well that you wouldn't kill anyone. Just torture them to make sure they don't mess with you again."

Tiana's hand was shaking. She would not let this kid talk her down. A hand on her shoulder though made her realize that she was going too far for the both of them.

_**Stop it Tiana.**_  She could hear Tio communicating with her telepathically.  _ **I don't want to do this anymore…**_

"Tio…"

Slowly, she put her Pokéball back into her pocket and slouched her shoulders. They went too far this time and fucked up as a result.

"…I'm an idiot…" Tiana finally told herself and everyone as she fell to her knees. She let the tears flow. If only she could control her anger, this wouldn't have had happened. She let Tio down. She let Trip down and more importantly, she let herself down and let herself stoop so low.

Tio just stared at her sadly knowing full well that her other half was holding everything back for their sake. If only she could speak, she could tell her everything was okay instead of looking down speechless. Ash and Trip couldn't react either when the person that tried to kill them was bawling her eyes out in front of them.

Her crying went on for a while. Even when Iris with a treated Langley on her back and a half naked Cilan made it up to the two to witness the scene. Staring at Ash wondering what happened, Ash just shook his head as if telling them to leave them alone until they stopped crying. And that's what they did…

* * *

It was awkward the next day. Besides the fact that Cilan had to walk around with a rip shirt until he could find something in his bag to cover himself with and Tio losing the scarf she loved so much, everything went back to normal however you defined that. From trying to kill the group to helping treat their injuries that they caused, the twins were relatively quiet, Tiana more than Tio for obvious reasons. Cilan handed Tio back her puppet and explained the truth to why everyone thought they were killing everyone. They couldn't believe that there was someone that was using them to kill the trainers they beat. Tiana's temper started to flare again but she held it in this time instead of lashing out.

_**"Where is he now?"**_  Tio asked once she put the puppet back on her hand allowing her to communicate.

Cilan was trying to come up with an excuse. In the end, he said that the police would find him the next morning since he gave the location of where he was. In reality, it was a lie to hide the fact that Cilan sent the killer to his death. Everyone was satisfied with that answer though.

Georgia still hasn't woken up and the twins weren't going to stick around when she did. They were not planning to apologize for cutting her middle finger up. In fact, they had no reason to when she started the fight and assaulted them. Iris would have to talk her rival down when she woke up but it was still overkill.

"Tio, we need to see Kurtz." Tiana told her. "We have to go and apologize."

Tio nodded her head.

"How are you going to get there without being ridiculed by the village people?" Trip asked them.

"The Hydreigon is fine now." The Banette doll responded. "She can fly to Nimbasa at the very least."

"That's not answering my question…"

"We're done with this area though," Tiana added. "There will be no more attacks when the killer is behind bars. Tell those people that."

With that said, Tio let out her Hydreigon. The dragon was fine now but Pikachu, Vanillite and Axew were still scared shit of her. The two  _twins_  hopped onto the dragon preparing to take off. Tiana smiled a real smile when she looked down on the group.

"Ash, you better look after Trip! He's your boyfriend now!"

The Kanto Trainer was still confused. Trip cursed the two out as the dragon flew off into the distance. Iris just frowned at them.

"So in the end, they get away with everything?"

"Not everything." Trip told her. "I think, they learned their lesson. They won't attack trainers again."

"If you say so." Iris said with a sigh. She smirked when she looked at Ash. "Way to go Ash. You're no longer a kid with a boyfriend now."

"Huh?"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Trip ended up shouting.

Iris laughed. "You're still a kid though~"

As the trio and their Pokémon laughed at how Trip was reacting, Langley was rested at a tree. Unknown to them, Cilan snatched the Beartic that belonged to Georgia and placed it in his pocket. He still had a mission to achieve and he would release all Pokémon like Ghetsis ordered.

_And some people never learn their lesson._  Cilan thought to himself with a sinister smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Done with 11458 words.
> 
> Li: O_O So…what the hell was that?
> 
> Well…let's just say I wanted a cliffhanger ending for once. You know…I had a lot of things I wanted to say that I didn't want to clarify in the story so…
> 
> 1\. Tiana and Tio are not related. They refer each other as twins but they are not by appearance but they can understand each other very well. When Tio was in a state of freaking out though, she could not communicate with Tiana well hence why she went crazy. Tiana is technically linked to Tio hence why she went crazy as well.
> 
> 2\. Tiana and Tio are supposed to be based off Rin and Len from Vocaloid but have shades of Kaoru and Hikaru from Ouran High School in how they tease Trip and also have some Shion/Mion vibe from Higurashi or Shannon/Kanon vibe from Umineko. They may be seen as siblings or twins but in reality, they are not related by blood. They are very close but not to the lover's level.
> 
> 3\. Tiana would personify the sin of wrath hence why she's always losing her temper. This is her character flaw and is the reason why they had to reveal themselves a little too early into the story. Tio would be the sin of gluttony...which isn't really present in this story but the fact that she wanted to give Langley to her Hydreigon as a meal is disturbing.
> 
> 4\. The twins are older than what they appear to be but I'm not really going to go into huge details into that. Trip only mentions that they looked like they haven't age in six years…
> 
> 5\. I won't say how Tio got the scar, but that scar is the reason why she's mute and why Tiana is overprotective of her. Also, this scar explains why Tio seems so isolated in Trip's point of view. He stated that they looked similar in the past but six years later, they are too different. Also, Tiana declares that it's Trip's fault that Tio can't speak. I can't say why she thinks this at the moment but for now, you can assume that because Tiana feels bad about what happened that she's taking her anger out on him.
> 
> 6\. Porter and Kurtz…well…Porter is Amanda's boyfriend and Kurtz is generally Trip's caretaker since I already hinted in this story and the other ones that Trip has a bad relationship with both of his parents. 
> 
> 7\. The serial killer thing was a huge ass pull on my part and I admit it. It would have been more interesting if the twins were the killers but I don't want all of these murders to tarnish their role in future stories. The serial killer was basically just there to cause more tension but Cilan did sense that the killer was following them from the beginning hence why he was nervous. Serial killer was suppose to be similar to Jack the Ripper in a sense but I failed at that. The scene was similar to that one freaky scene from Heavy Rain…of course, I proved that Cilan is badass again as he doesn't need to kill a serial killer. The killer kills himself.
> 
> 8\. If the anime can combine multiple attacks then so can Pikachu and Vanillite. I would call it the ice ball…but there's already an attack called that. -_-
> 
> 9\. Genis Town? I read online that the English names of the cities of Unova are all based on types of clouds. What type of cloud hasn't been taken yet? Genis Clouds. XD Prokletije Range is an actual mountain range in real life. It's in Europe and apparently runs through Bulgaria. One of its names is the cursed mountain hence why I decided to use the name to scare Cilan.
> 
> Edit: Well, I don't hate Georgia anymore, but the story still remains.


End file.
